


You Feel Like Home

by lordmxrphy



Series: just like a song [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Morning After, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmxrphy/pseuds/lordmxrphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright sunlight wakes her. Clarke shifts, cool sheets sliding against her bare skin. She’s lying on her stomach, the covers bunched by her waist. She shivers against the cold air her skin before noticing the warm body beside her. She turns her head on the pillow and blinks her eyes open to black curls, freckles, sleepy brown eyes, and a soft smile. </p>
<p>Smutty follow-up to "you look like a movie, you sound like a song". (You don't have to read the previous fic to understand this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel Like Home

Bright sunlight wakes her. Clarke shifts, cool sheets sliding against her bare skin. She’s lying on her stomach, the covers bunched by her waist. She shivers against the cold air her skin before noticing the warm body beside her. She turns her head on the pillow and blinks her eyes open to black curls, freckles, sleepy brown eyes, and a soft smile. 

Clarke shifts closer and lets the pure joy she’s feeling break across her face in a smile. 

“Morning, Princess,” his voice is deep and scratchy with sleep. The sound sends a wave of heat through Clarke but she wrinkles her nose at the nickname.

She sighs, “I’m never going to get you to stop calling me that, am I?”

Bellamy’s smile turns cheeky as he wraps an arm around her waist. His fingers sliding against her naked back.

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t seem to mind the nickname much last night,” he murmurs. His nose brushes against hers and she’s having trouble concentrating on their conversation with him so close. Open and wanting. 

But two can play at this game.

“That had a lot less to do with what you were saying and a lot more to do with what you were doing when you said it,” she trails a hand down the hard lines of his chest. The muscles of his stomach jump as she brushes them. 

He clenches his teeth, but Clarke sees the ghost of a smile on his lips before Bellamy slides a hand into her hair. After that, she’s too busy kissing him back to care much about anything. 

He licks into her mouth, leaving her breathless as he rolls on top of her beneath the sheets.

She can feel his arousal against her thigh, bringing her attention to just how naked they both are. 

His hands slide across her ribcage, skimming the bottom of her breasts, causing Clarke’s breath to stutter. She continues to move her hand lower until she brushes against his dark curls before wrapping her fingers around his length. He’s already hot and hard beneath her fingers and she wants to tease him about it, but she knows she’s just as affected, as evidenced by the wetness pooling between her thighs. 

She strokes him, relishing the way his hips buck forward. Bellamy sucks her bottom lip between his teeth then moves to her neck, where he bites and sucks marks against her skin. He groans when she lets go of his erection to pull his lips back to hers. Bellamy's tongue traces her mouth like he’s trying to argue. It’s intoxicating: the soft slide his tongue against hers, the pressure of his lips. 

His fingers trace her lower belly and the outside of her thighs, the touch is soft and lingering. _Torture_ , she thinks ruefully. 

She retaliates by bringing her hand back down to wrap around him. Her fingers trace the underside of his cock. Clarke swallows a grin when Bellamy pulls back to pant against her mouth when her thumb sweeps the gathering of precum from his tip. His fingers are now splayed across her thigh as he gets lost, distracted by her touch. She loves this. She loves having the ability to make him unravel. She brings her hand up and licks the taste of him off her thumb. Bellamy’s watches her, pupils blown and dark with lust. 

He practically growls as he drags her into another bruising kiss. His fingers finally slide against her heat and he swallows her moans. She gasps as he finds her clit, but she needs more. She pushes back against his kiss, managing to push Bellamy back against the mattress. She straddles his waist, loving the way his eyes take in her body, both of them bathed in the glow of morning light. She grinds against him once before leaning over to grab another condom from the open box sitting on the table on Bellamy’s side. 

She kisses him again, as she rolls the condom on, but quickly gets sidetracked by Bellamy’s mouth on her breasts. Before she knows it, he’s flipped them again so he’s on top. She lets out a breathy laugh as he licks a ring around her nipple. 

“Bell,” she gasps, “quit being a tease and just fuck me already.” 

He laughs but pulls away to kiss her again. The cool air is a shock against her breasts and her nipples pebble in the absence of his warm mouth. 

“Whatever you want… _Princess._ ”

He slides into her before she has a chance to reply. 

She reaches her peak just before him. She comes hard with a gasp, clenching around him as he thrusts one last time before cresting. She grins at the sound of her name on his lips.

They stay wrapped around each other for a few minutes as they both come down from their highs. Their kisses turn sweet as they savor each other, basking in the warmth. They’re interrupted by the loud ring of Clarke’s phone. Bellamy pulls away to dispose of the condom as Clarke leans over to snag the phone from her bedside table.

She doesn’t bother checking to see who’s calling before answering the call, “Hello?”

“Griffin, you do realize that you and Blake can’t stay locked in your hotel room _all day_ , right?” Raven voice rings through the speaker, snarky and teasing.

“No, I hadn’t realized that. In fact, I didn’t realize I was ever going to have to leave the room,” Bellamy snorts as he settles in beside her, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

“Well, I’m sorry but that’s not an option. It’s Christmas, which means like it or not you two are going to spend a few hours hanging out with your friends, fully clothed. Tis the fucking season, goddammit.” 

“Fine,” Clarke draws out the word as if spending Christmas with her friends could ever be considered a chore, “We’ll be there.”

“Good,” Raven pauses, “Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

Clarke laughs, “Merry Christmas, Rae. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

She hangs up the phone and turns to nestle her nose into Bellamy’s neck, her lips against his collarbone. 

“I can’t believe I forgot it was Christmas,” she says, muffled against his skin.

His breath brushes against her forehead as he presses a kiss to her hair, “I know. Can’t say I mind, though.”

Clarke leans against her elbows to look him in the eye. She quirks an eyebrow.

“I got my Christmas wish,” he says with a wink. Shameless.

Clarke barks out a laugh and rolls her eyes, but can’t help but kiss him anyway. Because, truth be told, she couldn’t have asked for a better gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that it's the middle of January. However, I will not apologize for that sappy Christmassy end of this fic. I had to do a morning after fic and since the first one is set on Christmas eve...
> 
> Anyway... Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts, feels, and if you would like to see more of this 'verse. (I have a Bellamy POV of the first chapter written, but I have not decided whether or not to post it, so tell me if that's something that interests you!)


End file.
